SWEET ACCIDENT
by KayiXing-Pi
Summary: Karena sebuah ciuman yang tidak disengaja, Haruno Sakura terpaksa berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ketua geng Taka dari SMA KONOHA. Sejak itu pula hidupnya jadi penuh kejutan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semua, ini fic pertama dengan pairing favoritku… jadi, mohon dimaapin kalau fic ini jelek.,, maklum author baru. Buat para senpai, mohon bantuannya (sambil membungkuk hormat).**

**Sebelumnya, aku cuman mau ngingatin, kalau fic ini di copy write dari comic/novel 'That Guy Was Splendid"-nya GUIYEONI. So, kalau yang udah pernah baca comic/novelnya nggak papa kan dibaca lagi (hehehe…), tapi buat yang belum baca, baca aja fic ini. Coz, fic ini sama persis dengan comic/novelnya.**

**OK… sekarang kita mulai ceritanya….!!!**

**Author : SaSuk3-NiKie**

**Editor : Lifie M.**

**Disclaimer :**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**THAT GUY WAS SPLENDID © GUIYEONI**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Warning : AU,STRAIGHT**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**SWEET ACCIDENT**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

"Tu..tunggu aku Sakura...!!" teriak seorang cewek dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

"Kalau nggak mau kena hukuman, ayo cepat Ino!" jawab cewek yang tadi dipanggil Sakura. 'Harus lewat pintu depan.. Ah., Gawat.. Dikunci!' batin Sakura. Sepertinya dia bermaksud kabur, tapi tidak bisa. Dia mulai memikirkan cara lain. 'Sial, kalau begitu..' batinnya lagi.

"Gadis kejam, teganya kau meninggalkan teman sendiri, Sakura!" protes Ino ketika telah berhasil mengejar Sakura.

Sakura yang masih berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menoleh dan menjawab "Maaf, Ino. Akan kubayar kesalahanku ini nanti."

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar" sambungnya.

"Lalu, gimana caranya kita keluar?" tanya Ino. Suaranya meninggi, tanda ia mulai marah.

"Aku juga lagi mikir, nih. Geng Uchiha Sasuke sudah melihatku. Entah kenapa mereka bisa sampai di sekolah ini. Selain itu, tidak ada jalan lagi untuk keluar dari sini." jawab Sakura panjang lebar pada Ino yang kelihatannya sudah mulai panik. "Kalau begitu, nggak ada cara lain lagi. Kita harus lompat dinding." sambung Sakura.

"Apa? Nggak salah? Kamu gila ya..?" tanya Ino yg kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Mau gimana lagi? Terpaksa, nih.!"

"Kan bahaya pas lompat turunnya.?"

"Lebih baik daripada dihukum."

Dengan terpaksa Ino memanjat dinding yang mengelilingi sekolah mereka sambil mengeluh. "Ugh... Pertunjukan macam apa ini.!? Masa' seorang Ino harus memanjat dinding untuk kabur dari jam pelajaran tambahan, sekaligus sembunyi dari orang-orang yg ngejar kamu sih, Sakura.? Aku kan nggak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahmu sama orang-orang itu.?"

"Hehehe.. Maaf ya.. Kamu kan sahabatku, Ino.!" kata Sakura sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Wuaaaa..!!" teriak Ino di seberang dinding.

Teriakan itu membuat Sakura kaget dan bertanya pada Ino yang ada di seberang. "Apa yang terjadi? Ino, ada apa.!?"

"Ah, ng-nggak apa-apa, Sakura." jawab Ino dari seberang.

"Yup.. Bagus.! Sekarang giliranku." kata Sakura yang sudah siap memanjat dinding.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura yang telah berhasil memanjat dinding itu bermaksud untuk lompat turun, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yg pernah dia lakukan.

Lalu, adegan ini! Perbuatan paling ceroboh dalam hidupnya!

'CUUPP'

***

TBC

**Gimana? _Bingung yah??? Chapter lanjutannya bakal ngejelasin kok! Tapi, kalau yang udah pernah baca 'That Guy Was Splendid' pasti ngerti. hehehe..._**

**_Makasih yaw yang udah baca._**

**_Ow ya.. Boleh munta review???_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wuah…..!!! ****aku nggak nyangka, ternyata ada yang mau baca fic ini… Thx yaw buat semuanya. Aku seneng banget pas baca review kalian, ternyata semuanya penasaran dengan ceritanya.**

**Ywd kalau gitu, sebelum ceritanya di****mulai aku bales review dulu.**

***Furu-pyon* thx yaw udah baca. ****Oh ya,, aku akan usahain semampuku supaya bisa bikin fic ini dengan bahasa dan kemampuanku sendiri. Doa'in aku yach...!!!**

***Halcalilove12* lam kenal Halcali-chan. Thx yaw dah baca n ripyu.**

*******Kokoro Fujisaki* itu baru prologue, jadinya pendek. Heheh... iya nich, Sakura ma Ino bandel bgt. ****Ow ya... thx yaw dah baca n ripyu.**

***Himeka04* thx yaw dah baca.. wkwkwkw… mank sypa editorq…??? (bamana eh bu??? Eh io,, jng lupa ripyu ulng ne…!? kong, low ba ripyu kwa yg brmtu sdq. Hohoho…..)**

***Chiwe* wuah,, kita sama donk…?? ****Thx yaw dah baca n ripyu...**

***De-chan* nie dah di****update.**

***shena blitz* nie**** lanjutannya....!**

***Aku kakasaku fans* ow... kamu dah pernah baca komik.n****a ya? Sama,, aku juga sukanya dibagian itu. Iya nich,,, akhirnya ngegantung BGT. Jadi, doa'in aja biar fic ini bisa diselesaikan n nggak ngegantung. ****Thx yaw dah baca.**

***Naara Akira* iya... yg itu mank baru prologuenya. mm.. sekedar buat info aja,, 4 anggota geng Taka itu Sasuke(Ji Eunsung), Naruto(Kim Seungpyo), Neji(Kim Hyunsung), truz yang satunya Gaara(aku nggak tahu namanya di TGWS sypa).**

***Aoi Misora* thx dah baca. ****Nie lanjutannya**

***Lawra-chan* 'he was cool'? aku nggak tahu,, cos belum pernah nonton…!! Mank gmna ?**

***Akina Takah****ashi* yang itu baru prologuenya, jadi pendek.**

**Sekali lagi, thx yaw n sorry dah nunggu lama... nie chap .....!!!!**

***

"Yup.. Bagus.! Sekarang giliranku." kata Sakura yang sudah siap memanjat dinding.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura yang telah berhasil memanjat dinding itu bermaksud untuk lompat turun, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dia lakukan.

Lalu, adegan ini! Perbuatan paling ceroboh dalam hidupnya!

'CUUPP'

***

**Author : SaSuk3-NiKie**

**Editor : Lifie M.**

**Disclaimer :**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**THAT GUY WAS SPLENDID © GUIYEONI**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Warning : OOC,AU,STRAIGHT**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**SWEET ACCIDENT**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 : Bermula Di Damoim!**

Sakura's POV

Saat yang paling menentukan nasib hidupku. Semuanya dimulai saat liburan musim panas, beberapa hari sebelum masuk sekolah.

'Flashback'

Saat itu, semua temanku merayakan saat-saat puncak liburan di pantai dan tempat-tempat romantis lainnya bersama pacar mereka masing-masing.

Sedangkan aku..

Hanya melewati hari-hari liburan musim panas di usia 16 tahun di lautan maya.

"Ah., nggak ada yang bisa dilihat lagi. Apa nggak ada yang baru?" keluhku yang sedari tadi telah menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam di depan komputerku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah! Damoim (baca: perkumpulan siswa-siswa antar sekolah di internet)! Aku yakin di sana pasti banyak berita-berita baru." dengan cepat aku membuka situs tersebut. Dan benar dugaanku, ada seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang mengirimkan message untuk semua siswa di sekolahku. "Coba kulihat.." aku yang sangat penasaran segera membaca isi pesan itu. Tapi, aku sangat kaget ketika melihat apa yang ditulisnya. "HAH.? Apa-apaan ini.?"

PERHATIAN SELURUH SISWI SMA SUNA

________________________________________

No. Daftar: 896

Jumlah kunjungan: 31

Tanggal menulis: 02-07-2009

Penulis: Uchiha Sasuke

Pesan: Jangan muncul di kota ini, mengerti? Mau marah? Kalau begitu, balas dong. Hahaha...

"Hei, kurang ajar! Oke, kalau itu maumu, akan kubalas." dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak, akupun langsung membalas pesan itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian,

"Fiuh,.. Capek ah.! Gara-gara terlalu lama di depan komputer, aku jadi lapar." kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan pergi mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di dapur.

Nagai ichinichi ga owari

Kiete yuku kako e no tobira

Kizutsuitemo ii sore yori

Chigau jibun wo mite mitai

Tiba-tiba lagu 'Stand By Me'-nya The Brilliant Green di hp-ku berbunyi.

"Wah, ada telepon!" dengan cepat aku langsung menyambar hp-ku dan menempelkannya di telingaku. "Ya, halo.?" kataku ketika menerima telepon itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?" terdengar suara cowok dari seberang sana. Awalnya kupikir dia adalah teman masa kecilku yang 3 tahun lalu pindah ke Amerika. 'Hahaha.. begitu, ya. Dia lagi ngerjain aku.' batinku. Tapi,,

"Hei, maksudmu apa hah?" kata suara dari seberang sana lagi dengan nada kasar.

Ternyata yang meneleponku bukanlah temanku itu. Dia tidak mungkin bicara seperti itu –ya., walaupun hanya bercanda- apa lagi terhadapku. "I-ini siapa?" akhirnya aku bertanya padanya.

"Aku? Uchiha Sasuke dari SMA KONOHA!" jawabnya.

'Uchiha Sasuke?! Da..dari damoim itu?' batinku. Aku sangat kaget dan heran, kenapa dia meneleponku dan sepertinya dia sangat marah. 'Memangnya aku sudah menulis apa?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Akupun mengingat-ingat kembali apa balasan yang aku tulis untuk Uchuha Sasuke tadi.

Tanggal menulis: 02-07-2009

Penulis: Haruno Sakura

Pesan: Jangan bercanda! Emang gimana mukamu? Sini kalau berani..! kenapa? Takut, ya?

Glek.. Aku menelan ludah. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku tulis tadi. "Oh, ada apa, ya?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Hei, kau beneran murid SUNA?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku innocent.

"Brengsek! Bercanda, hah?! Kurang ajar sekali!"

'Apa? Brengsek? Beraninya dia bilang aku berengsek?' teriakku tidak percaya di dalam hati –nggak berani bilang terang-terangan-.

"Apa kau lebih baik dariku? Apa perlu kulihat wajahmu?"

"I-itu.." baru saja aku mau menjawab, dia langsung memotong kata-kataku.

"Ah, nggak perlu dilihat, deh. Semua murid SIHS kan kutu buku. Nggak ada yang bisa dilihat.." katanya dengan nada mengejek. " Betul nggak?" sambungnya yang sepertinya bukan ditujukan padaku, tapi pada teman-temannya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Betul! Anak-anak SMA SUNA nggak ada apa-apanya! Hahaha.." terdengar suara orang lain di sebelah sana. Sepertinya itu temannya.

'Ugh..' aku yang saat itu sudah sangat marah tanpa pikir panjang langsung menutup telepon itu dan menaruh hp-ku di dalam laci. Kemudian aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantal. "Aaaaaahh~ MENYEBALKAN!" teriakku kemudian.

Kupikir masalah itu sudah berakhir. Tapi...

2 minggu sebelum sekolah dimulai.

Aku ke salon untuk meluruskan rambut yang ikal.

'TRING'

Bel pintu salon berbunyi. Penasaran dengan siapa yang datang, akupun menoleh dan 'WoW!!'.. ada 3 cowok cakep yang kira-kira seumuran denganku. Cowok yang di sebelah kiri bertubuh tinggi, berparas tampan dengan rambut pirang jabrik serta mata berwarna biru. Sedangkan yang di sebelah kanan memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dan wajah yang tidak kalah tampannya dari cowok berambut pirang tadi dengan tatoo 'ai' di dahinya. Nah, di antara mereka, cowok yang di tengah yang paling membuatku terpesona. Menurutku, dialah yang paling tampan dan keren dengan kulit putih pucat, serta rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan model emo. 'Cakep! Kayak model!' kataku terpesona ketika melihat mereka.

Lalu salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut pirang tadi jalan ke arahku serta duduk di sampingku. 'Waduh, waduh... Ada cowok cakep duduk di samping, jadi grogi, nih...' batinku.

"Sakura, kamu mau pakai gaya apa?" tiba-tiba, kakak yang bekerja di salon itu bertanya padaku. 'Aduh, kakak ini... kok manggil namaku di saat begini, sih?' kataku dalam hati. "Magic Straight aja!" jawabku kemudian.

Tiba-tiba, cowok di sampingku tadi menoleh. 'Astaga!! Taka!? Benar, dia salah satu dari mereka! Aku pernah lihat mereka di jalan.' aku baru saja ingat kalau ternyata cowok yang duduk di sebelahku ini adalah anggota geng Taka dari SMA KONOHA. 'Waduh, kok dia memandangiku terus? Aih, gimana, dong? Aku nggak biasa dengan cowok cakep!' kataku dalam hati sambil membuang muka agar tidak dilihatin terus oleh cowok itu.

"Hmm.. kamu anak SMA SUNA?" terdengar suara dari sebelahku. Akupun menoleh mencari tahu asal suara itu. Dan ternyata cowok tadi yang bertanya padaku.

"Aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri seraya memastikan kalau benar aku yang dia maksud.

"Ya, kamu." jawabnya. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Cuma iseng aja." katanya kemudian untuk meyakinkanku.

'Wuah, ternyata aku terkenal juga, ya? Sampai-sampai geng Taka aja mengenalku! Tapi, dari mana dia tahu kalau aku anak SMA SUNA? Ah, sudahlah, nggak penting!' batinku. "Benar, sih..." akupun menjawabnya. Saat itu, aku tidak menduga kalau itu akan menjadi awal pertemuanku dengannya.

"Sasuke!!! Ini orangnya!!" aku kaget mendengar cowok tadi berteriak untuk memanggil temannya. 'Sasuke? Sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan nama itu. Tapi, siapa?' batinku ketika mendengar cowok tadi memanggil temannya yang bernama Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya cowok yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"SMA SUNA! Damoim! Cewek yang kamu telepon waktu itu!"

'A-astaga!' tiba-tiba aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Haruno Sakura dari SMA SUNA? Masih ingat aku? Uchiha Sasuke!"

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyaku sedikit tidak yakin.

"Ya. Sudah ingat? Hei, coba angkat kepalamu!" katanya sambil menarik kepalaku sehingga membuatku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

'Wow? Dia memang keren. Cowok kok, wajahnya mulus begitu?' aku merasa wajahku memanas. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena malu dilihat oleh cowok keren seperti dia. Ya.. walaupun sebenarnya aku juga sedikit takut. "Apa maumu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sudah lama sekali kutunggu hari seperti ini!" kata si Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Kamu orang pertama yang memaki Sasuke, lho." tiba-tiba cowok berambut pirang yang masih duduk di sebelahku berbisik padaku. 'Ugh, apaan sih, dia?' kataku kesal dengan cowok itu.

"Aku sedang meluruskan rambut, nih. Nanti saja deh kalau aku sudah selesai." kataku sambil menunjuk kepalaku yang telah dibungkus dengan penutup kepala dengan sedikit berteriak. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud bilang seperti itu, tapi karena kesal dengan cowok berambut kuning di sebelahku, tanpa sadar aku telah berkata seperti ingin menantangnya berkelahi.

"Oh,, jadi kamu menantangku, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, aku juga nggak berniat memukul kepala bertudung begitu. Jadi, cepat diberesin."

'Aduh, kenapa aku bicara seperti itu? Dia kan jadi menganggap kalau aku ingin menantangnya. Huh, dasar bodoh.' makiku pada diriku sendiri.

"Sasuke beneran bisa mukul cewek, lho. Ayo cepat kabur." bisik cowok berambut pirang itu lagi padaku. 'Menyebalkan! Dia ini kenapa sih, dari tadi?'

Waktupun berlalu dalam ketakutan...

"Idih, lama banget, sih! Sudah dua jam, nih!" kata Sasuke kesal karena telah menunggu selama dua jam lebih. "Gaara..!! ngomong sesuatu, dong! Dari tadi kamu diam saja!" katanya pada cowok berambut merah di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya membaca buku tanpa melakukan apapun.

Akhirnya cowok bernama Gaara itu menutup bukunya dan mulai berbicara. "Itu memang memakan waktu lama. Paling nggak tiga jam. Aku sering menemani Neji ke sini untuk meluruskan rambutnya."

"Apa? Jadi aku harus menunggu satu jam lagi? Huh.. kalau begitu, kamu tunggu di sini." katanya padaku sambil berjalan keluar. "Kalau kau nggak ada saat aku kembali nanti, akan kupukul kau 100 kali lipat. Awas kalau kabur!" katanya lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari salon itu.

"Sasuke, bareng, dong." aku mendengar kedua temannya memanggil sambil keluar mengikuti dia.

'Yeah. Bagus.. Aku harus segera kabur dari sini.' kataku seraya membereskan barang-barangku serta membayar biaya meluruskan rambut pada kakak yang bekerja di salon itu.

Hari itu, aku mendapat rekor dunia di bidang lari. Aku terus berlari tanpa memikirkan apapun. Jarak yang biasanya di tempuh dalam 20 menit, kali ini hanya 8 menit.

Besoknya di sekolah, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ino.

"Dia anggota geng Taka? Uchiha Sasuke itu? Pantas saja namanya nggak asing lagi." tanya Ino setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"Hei, nggak perlu diingatin lagi, deh. Dengar namanya saja aku jadi malas."

"Iya-iya.. Yang penting sekarang, kamu sudah berhasil kabur dari mereka." kata Ino kemudian. "Oh ya, Sakura. Setelah ini masih ada pelajaran tambahan lagi, kan?"

"Apa? Masa' di hari pertama sekolah sudah ada jam pelajaran tambahan, sih? Bolos saja, yuk! Ya-ya-ya?" bujuk Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kamu takut geng Uchiha Sasuke datang, jadi kamu mau kabur, kan?"

"Hehehe..."

"Oke, deh. Setelah jam pelajaran ini, ya."

Dan begitulah, akhirnya kamipun kabur dari jam pelajaran tambahan. Tapi, ketika bermaksud keluar lewat pintu belakang, ternyata geng Uchiha Sasuke telah menunggu kami di sana.

Karena itu, kamipun berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah pintu depan dan melompati dinding, tanpa menyangka yang telah menunggu dibaliknya.

Tanpa menyangka siapa yang ada di seberang dinding itu.

'End Of Flashback'

Normal POV

'CUUPP'

'Cuupp? Apa ini? Sepertinya aku menyentuh sesuatu! Kenapa bibirku terasa lembut? Hah? Bibir?' Sakura membuka matanya dan kaget ketika melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat itu, dia mengalami kejadian yang sangat memalukan. Dia jatuh menimpah seseorang dan tidak sengaja berciuman dengan orang itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Ma-maaf, aku nggak sengaja." kata Sakura seraya membalikkan badannya dan bermaksud pergi dari sana.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Aku nggak sengaja, kok!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau yang pertama menyentuhkan bibir ke bibirku! Tanggung Jawab!"

"Apa ucapan itu bisa dipercaya? Kenapa nggak sekalian saja bilang'aku hamil'..!"

"Serius, tuh. Sasuke nggak bakal menyentuh tanganmu kalau bukan mau menikah denganmu." seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang jabriknya datang menghampiri Sakura dan berbisik padanya.

'Ugh, cowok menyebalkan ini lagi!' batin Sakura. 'Tapi, apa benar yang ia katakan? Nggak masuk akal.. Masa' dengan tampang yang bisa bikin cewek menangis ini, dia nggak pernah menyentuh cewek, sih?' "Gimana.. aku harus bertanggung jawab?" akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kita Menikah!"

***

TBC

**Gimana? Udah panjang belum? oh ya,, menurutku di sini Sasuke OOC banget.! ****bener nggak?**

**Minta review lagi donk...!!!!**


End file.
